Cocoon
Cocoon is the 18th-19th episode of the season 1. Cocoon is the 47th episode of season 2. Plot One autumn day, Red was having a very emotional day. Yellow is unaware that Red is going to change into a cocoon. That night, Red gave Yellow a hot dog as he slept, then Red changed into a cocoon. In the morning when Yellow woke up he ate the hot dog and saw Red's cocoon. Yellow accidentally mistaked Red's cocoon as a punching bag, so he punched Red's cocoon. Just then Red's cocoon split open and Red emerged from the cocoon and became a butterfly. Hurt and deformed, Red stood up and his wings and legs were blown away by the wind. Part 2 Red had a nightmare about the events from the Part 1, so he wakes up nervous. Red spies Yellow's cocoon.(Wanting revenge on Yellow for making him fail to become a butterfly) Red decided to show Yellow what it felt like to be punched while in his cocoon. So he put on a headband and punched Yellow's cocoon. But then Yellow came out of the bathroom and farted in the washroom reveling the cocoon was not his. Just then, a horned atlas beetle named Black emerged from the cocoon. Enraged at Red for punching his cocoon - despite the fact that it did not make him fail to become an atlas beetle - Black used Red as a punching bag. Yellow tried to distract him with a lollipop, but Black ate it all and resumed punching. Version 2 One autumn day, Red and Yellow were building their cocoons. They felt sad about being caterpillars and decide to become butterflies. They climbed into their cocoons and stayed inside them all winter, but emerged from them too early in the process. So instead of becoming butterflies they became something else. ( Seen in the past episodes.) so they climbed back into their cocoons each time. Finally in the spring, after a long time Red and Yellow emerge from their cocoons and become butterflies. They fly into the air but realized their wings look like ears instead of butterfly wings. They fall to the ground before the episode ends, because they stop flapping their wings. Trivia * In version 2, when Red and Yellow have the same hair from Hair-Growth Solution, music from Cointoss and Vampire can be heard. Also, when Red and Yellow have the weird faces from Strange Berries, a music that is most common of season 1 episodes can be heard. When Yellow and Red appears as the trasparent, the 3rd music can be heard. * This is the second mini-series episode. * This is the first time we see the larva/caterpillar characters changing into cocoons to become butterflies. * Yellow, Red and Pink had no insect legs when they became butterflies in any of the episodes expect version 1 of this episode. They did not abandon the characters becoming butterflies, but they have abandoned them having legs when they became butterflies. * In real life, atlas beetle larva don't change into cocoons to become adult beetles. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2